Return
by somebrowneyedchick
Summary: Delphine returns home after three weeks apart


3 weeks. It had been 3 weeks since she has last seen Cosima in the flesh. 3 weeks since she had held her, since she had been able to lay next to her, to make her breakfast in the morning. The DYAD had sent her on a lecture tour in Europe, and she had been obligated to go. In a way, the trip made Delphine appreciate all that she and Cosima had been through. It ingrained trust, now that they were steady, yet only made the longing for each other more deep. Daily skype calls (some innocent, most not) had not been enough to assuage the yearning the two felt for each other.

Now she was on the plane, on her way back to her love. Delphine felt her tummy twitch each time she thought of it. Cosima. She couldn't wait. An hour left in the plane ride, half an hour cab drive back, and 10 minutes in between when she (finally) got home and Cosima got home from work. The blonde tried to distract her nerves with the in flight movie, something she hadn't had interest in to start with. Nothing was working. She shut her eyes and groaned. Cosima. She was going to catch her in her arms and never let go. She passed the rest of the plane ride this way, imagining the week ahead of her with her. Then, the landing. The taxi drive was unbearable, the driver chattering on about this and that, traffic and bad drivers. Delphine barely managed to get the tip to him, she was so eager to get out of the car. She passed the familiar brick facade of the entrance of her and Cosima's building, waving a cheerful hello to the doorman and the desk attendant she hadn't seen for the past three weeks. Through the lobby, up the elevator, down the hallway, key in lock, open the door. Finally, finally, finally, she was home. Delphine allowed herself to sink into the couch in the couples living room. Home felt so good. Momentarily stunned by the comforts around her, she was startled when she heard a key turn in the front door once again.

Cosima! Had 10 minutes already passed? Delphine stood up abruptly, instantly chiding herself for strange nervousness. Nothing had changed in three weeks. The dreadlocked head peaked past the front room.

"Delphine?"

"Bonjour, mon amour."

And then Cosima was squealing, running at top speed towards the blonde with open arms, knock them both onto the couch with the force of her embrace. "Baby. It's you," the clone muttered. "It's me, I'm back, Cosima." The blonde felt tears springing to her eyes, and when Cosima brought her mouth to her own, kissing her over and over, she felt the spectacled girls tears mixing with her own. "I missed you so much," Cosima muttered into her mouth. "You're not allowed to be gone for that long again". She started kissing a steady path down the Europeans neck, causing a sigh to issue forth from her mouth. "Ever," Cosima hissed, biting down as though to prove a point. "Ever," the blonde echoed in a gasp. "Come with me to the bedroom, please. I need to touch you." Cosima didn't have to ask, she never did, but Delphine rose slowly, leading the clone by hand to their room. They kissed tenderly then, shedding clothes until both were skin to skin. Cosima pushed Delphine on the bed, and their mouths met once again, this time fierce, tongues dueling for dominance, the two moaning into each other. Cosimas eyes rolled back into her head when the blonde abruptly sat up, finding the smaller girls breast and sucking gently on it. "Shit babe," the clone muttered tangling her fingers in the blondes hair, bringing her up for another hungry kiss. The blonde pushed her down, scrambling on top of her. "I've been aching for you ever since the day I left," Delphine whispered. "Touch me, please." Cosima obliged, running her fingers through damp swollen heat, groaning at the feel of Delphine mimicking her actions on her own body.

"Yeah," the clone husked, "you thought about this?" The blonde shuddered as Cosima slipped into her, running her thumb over her clit. "Everyday," Delphine managed to eek out. Cosima doubled her pace, crying out when Delphine once again mirrored her. "I love you, I thought I would die if I went another day without your touch," Delphine muttered, devouring the clones mouth in a fiery kiss. The doctor was close, Cosima could feel it, and she wanted to do it together. "I want to come with you," she muttered, and Delphine whimpered. "I'm going to come so soon, mon amour." "I love you, I love you so much," the blonde moaned, and all of a sudden, the coil in her snapped and sent her over the edge, the visual sparking release in Cosima, the two staring into each others eyes as waves of pleasure coursed through them.

It was silent for a moment, then Cosima let out a long, shuddery sigh. "Sorry I football tackled you back there on the couch. I just got so excited. I lost my head." Delphine chuckled. "It's okay mon amour. I was so happy, I didn't even notice." The clone sighed, pulling the blonde closer. "Seriously, never leave me that long again ever. Or else." Delphine smirked "Or else what, Cosima?" The clone sighed sarcastically, rolling over on top of Delphine, biting down gently on her neck.

"I'll just have to show you."


End file.
